


Hold Me

by erens_jaeger_bombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Brooding!Eren, Eremin - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 07:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15658845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erens_jaeger_bombs/pseuds/erens_jaeger_bombs
Summary: The sound of the waves crashing against the shore shook him out of his trance. Eren sighed as he repositioned himself on the sand. If this had been another time and place then maybe he would've had the luxury of enjoying the calming murmur; this slow, tranquil background noise. He couldn't differentiate between the sky and the water, he only saw the white of the foam as the wave broke, it was like looking out to an inky black canvas with a moon half covered by clouds being the only source of illumination.





	Hold Me

**Author's Note:**

> So my very first fanfic...
> 
> Nothing big, nothing too fancy, just stretching my writing limbs. Plus, good old Eremin staring at the ocean feeling all the feels!
> 
> I recently read chapter 108 and there were just a lot of people shitting on Armin saying he doesn't care about Eren anymore and stuff like that. I'm pretty sure he still does, also I'm pretty sure it was just the translation that made it seem that way.
> 
> Oh! And also this fic takes place a few days after they first reach the ocean and Eren's just down in the dumps about everything.
> 
> <3

The sound of the waves crashing against the shore shook him out of his trance. Eren sighed as he repositioned himself on the sand. If this had been another time and place then maybe he would've had the luxury of enjoying the calming murmur; this slow, tranquil background noise. He couldn't differentiate between the sky and the water, he only saw the white of the foam as the wave broke, it was like looking out to an inky black canvas with a moon half covered by clouds being the only source of illumination. 

Eren closed his eyes breathing in the sea breeze. He could smell the salt in the air. He hadn't been able to revel in the initial thrill of seeing the ocean when he first came here with everyone else. Seeing it hadn't felt like a victory and it didn't feel like freedom. No, to him the ocean was now just another cage, another wall he had to overcome. Their enemies across the sea were formidable, what made them even more so was how little they knew of them other than the information his father had left in his journals.

This was all too much for him, his temples now throbbed continuously with stress and sleeplessness. The spotlight was on him, on humanity's saviour, humanity's last hope. Of course now humanity wasn't what it used to be. There was a whole world out there, full of the things Armin had promised him they'd see.  _Armin._ If he was being honest with himself he hadn't been spending as much time with his friend as he could have been. Actually, hadn't been spending time with  _any_ of his friends recently. But Armin... Armin was someone he'd sworn to see the world with, they should be enjoying this together. Instead, he had absolutely no idea where his blond was. Sighing once more to himself Eren stood, joints popping as he stretched. 

"Getting up so soon?" It was a voice that took him straight back to his childhood. A voice filled with promises of adventures, a voice filled with hope and reassurance. The voice of a devoted friend.

"Armin?" Eren turned and he could see the outline of his hair, he looked good in the white light of the moon. He was taller, by a couple of inches maybe and his features sharper. His eyes though, his eyes were bright as they'd always been but Eren could also see the sadness that tinged them from years of staring death in the face. They still looked like home though, he saw his former self in Armins eyes. He'd wanted to feel like his old self for a while now and now he felt just that, like a small piece of himself had been given back to him. It was just him and Armin here, like it used to be when they were children with dreams bigger than the walls that confined them. He, Armin and Mikasa were a team and he hoped they'd always be one.

"I was looking everywhere for you, then I'd figured you'd be here." 

"Sorry for making you worry Armin, i just wanted a little air."

"No! No worries Eren, I just wanted to tell you that just that we're about to have dinner and since all of us haven't eaten together in a while it'll be fun.

Armin wrapped the blanked that had been around his shoulders closer to himself, the night sea air was quickly becoming brisk. Eren could see the slight tremors as Armin shivered.

"I'll join you guys in a bit." Eren told him, he hoped Armin would stay. He wanted to talk with him like he used to, he wanted to tell him anything and everything that was bothering him but that would just be another burden on Armins shoulders. He turned his gaze back to the ocean, everything a little bit more clearer now that the clouds had moved past. But Armin stood right there with him gazing at the ocean as they stood there in a comfortable silence together.

"It's so beautiful isn't it?" Armin's voice was but a whisper.

"Yeah."

 


End file.
